


Leaving Us Speechless

by Ropewithnoanchor



Series: Spaces [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beard Burn, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ropewithnoanchor/pseuds/Ropewithnoanchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Louis return to their Los Angeles home after the concert in San Diego, they have a lot of extra adrenaline to burn off.</p>
<p>[A one-shot on July 9, 2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Us Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write a third part to my series until this whole pregnancy thing plays out I'm afraid. So, to tide you and me over both, here's a little one-shot. (I didn't really edit this, so sorry if there are mistakes.)

Harry unlocks his phone so he can see the time—it’s 2:12 in the morning. After their concert in San Diego, it had taken them over two hours to drive back to their house in Los Angeles. The four of them had had a few beers on the bus to celebrate the start of the North American leg of the tour, and now Liam and Niall are back at their hotel, and Louis has Harry by the wrist and is dragging him through the house and to the pool.

Something always changes in both of them when they’re together in their own home, be it in London or Los Angeles (or soon, New York City). It’s indescribable, but it’s tangible, in the way Louis leads him out the sliding glass door and into the dark backyard, his thumb digging into Harry’s pulse point, flashing smiles back over his shoulder.

The dry, hot hair is a stark contrast to the air conditioning from inside. The hedges and fencing around the pool are high, high enough to provide them the kind of privacy they almost never have. It sends a zing of excitement up Harry’s spine to be touching Louis’s skin outside.

The lamps set deep into the pool give the dark blue water a warm glow, and the bands of light shimmer in the waves, casting wild shadows over the plants and chairs. He watches Louis’s eyes, the blue sparkling in the reflection off the pool, as they flit around the edges of the backyard and hesitate in the corners.

“Just us, babe,” Harry assures him in a whisper.

Louis sighs and loosens his grip around Harry’s wrist where it had gotten just a little bit too tight. “Great show tonight,” Louis says too loudly, sliding his palms under Harry’s shirt and up his belly.

Harry hums in agreement. The rush of air against his sticky skin feels good, and then Louis grabs his hem and tugs the shirt up off over his head entirely. “M’gonna get in trouble for that Sea World comment,” Harry mutters as Louis presses their bodies together and mouths at his throat.

“Trouble from who, the whales you forgot to mention?” Louis huffs into his neck, sucking on the soft spot under his jaw.

Harry words are overtaken by a moan, and his fingers scrabble to find handfuls of Louis’s shirt between his shoulder blades. He’s got a guilty feeling crawling in the bottom of his stomach, nervous about the repercussions for telling a crowd of seventy thousand not to go to Sea World because they mistreat dolphins. But Louis’s lips and tongue on his neck are a good distraction. 

When he feels Louis’s teeth dig into his skin, though, he fists the hair at the crown of his head and jerks him backward with a low grunt. “No marks,” he says, his reminder laced with a little mockery, since Louis is determinedly trying to reattach his mouth to Harry’s throat but is stuck in place with Harry’s hand in his hair.

Just this little battle for dominance sends a rush of heat to Harry’s groin. Even though most nights they settle into roles, sometimes fighting for it is the most exhilarating way. Louis’s cheekbones are dusted with pink at the tops, and he twists his neck until Harry lets go of his hair, a few broken strands caught between his fingers.

“How about somewhere no one can see then?” Louis proposes, smirking. He grabs the waistband of Harry’s shorts and rips them down his legs, pants and all, until Harry’s standing starkers with a puddle of clothes around his ankles. Before the younger boy can react, Louis dances away, shimmying out of his soft post-concert clothes and jumping into the pool.

Harry doesn’t move, watching the shadow of Louis’s body beneath the water before he resurfaces. Louis shakes his hair out, rubbing water from his eyes where he stands in the shallow end. “Sit,” he commands, tapping his palm on the tiled edge of the pool, leaving wet handprints.

Harry bites his lip to hold back a smile, coming over and sitting down where Louis indicated. The tiles are warm against his bare skin, but the water is chilly as he slips his legs in. Louis swims over, standing up in the pool and fitting himself between Harry’s knees.

He leans in and kisses one of Harry’s nipples, which has peaked with shivers from the cold water. Harry sucks in a sharp breath and raises his hands to grip onto Louis’s wet hair, pulling his mouth against his chest. Louis’s teeth sink into his nipple in response, which only makes Harry tug his hair harder.

“Fuck,” Harry hisses at the sharp pain. He uses his hold on Louis’s hair to tip his head backward until Louis’s eyes flick up and meet his, a flash of bright blue framed by eyelashes thick with pool water, his teeth still attached to Harry’s nipple.

When Louis smirks he loses his grip, and Harry gasps again as his nipple comes free, already red and swollen. Louis gives it a light kiss before sinking down into the pool, holding onto the edge between Harry’s thighs and kicking his feet lazily out behind him.

“You’re spirited today,” Harry grumbles, rubbing his chest. Louis’s smirk grows, the skin around his eyes creasing. Harry can’t help but reach down and splash him in the face.

“Oi, what’s that for!” Louis cries, standing up and shaking his head like a dog, sending his hair flying into crazy spikes. When he opens his eyes, they narrow into a glare. “Someone ought to take you down a notch, Styles.”

Harry feels a hot jolt of adrenaline in his stomach at Louis’s words. His cock starts to harden, and there’s no way to hide it. Louis sinks down lower in the water and wades forward slowly, making Harry hold his breath in anticipation.

“Gonna cover you with marks where no one can see,” Louis promises, staring between Harry’s legs, his cock at eye level. “So you know you’re mine, hm?”

“Uh huh,” Harry hums anxiously, watching Louis fit his head between his thighs. The stubble on his jaw scratches Harry along the sensitive white skin where the sun doesn’t reach, and Harry struggles to stay still.

Louis’s hot mouth, damp from the pool, latches onto the crease between Harry’s thigh and his manhood, making Harry’s spine straighten and his abdomen tighten. He curses when he feels Louis’s lips suction onto his skin, sucking hard to leave a bruise.

Harry squirms, his feet splashing a little, and Louis nips at the sore spot in retribution. He pulls back to admire his work, noticing the pink lines along Harry’s inner thighs where his beard rubbed, and Harry can see the moment the idea forms in Louis’s head.

“Fuck, Lou,” he groans, trying to wriggle backward on the tiled floor, but Louis locks an arm around his calve to hold in place before nuzzling his face into Harry’s thigh. 

The rough, short hairs burn against Harry’s skin, making him choke on a whimper. Louis drags his sharp jaw up and down the inside of Harry’s leg, varying the pressure, scattering a few kisses in between. His soft lips are such an intense juxtaposition to his scratchy beard, and Harry’s knuckles whiten where he clutches the ledge of the pool.

“Mm, looks good,” Louis murmurs when he rests his head on Harry’s knee to give him a brief reprieve. He dances his fingertips along the reddened skin, shooting shivers up Harry’s body and not once going near his hardened cock. His eyes glance over to Harry’s opposite thigh. “The other side needs work though.” 

Harry whines softly, his skin still stinging as Louis adjusts to grip his other leg and starts the process over again. It hurts more this time somehow, like now that Harry knows what to expect it feels extra intense, and he can’t quite swallow down his noises. Louis seems to love it though, grinning as he runs his chin up Harry’s thighs and then into the crease of his leg where he left the love bite. 

“Shit,” Harry gasps, the bruised skin so, so sensitive to the rough hairs. He moves his legs to cross his ankles between Louis’s shoulder blades, closing his thighs around the boy’s head. 

Louis lets out a surprised sound, scrabbling to hold onto the side of the pool to stay upright, but he doesn’t knock Harry’s legs down. Instead, he keeps going, seeming to enjoy the challenge as he burrows his face between Harry’s legs and continues burning his thighs as he licks up the shaft of his cock. The pain-pleasure combination leaves Harry lightheaded. 

“Oh god, suck me off,” he says roughly, more a demand than a plea, pushing his hands down on the tiles to lift his hips off the ground. His heels dig into Louis’s spine, forcing Louis’s mouth down harder against his shaft. The prickles of Louis’s beard around the pressure of his soft lips make Harry groan. 

Louis sucks the underside of Harry’s cock where his face is pressed against it, unable to much else in the position Harry has locked him in. When Harry finally loosens his hold, Louis gasps for air before straightening up. 

“No-o,” Harry whines, reaching up to put both hands on the back of Louis’s head and try to push him down. 

Louis fights him, but Harry is strong, and soon Louis is standing in the pool bent over at the waist, his face an inch from Harry’s erection. Instead of moving to close the distance and suck Harry’s cock, though, Louis lashes out and bites at one of the raw, red spots on Harry’s inner thigh. 

Harry shouts out a jumble of curses as Louis’s teeth mercilessly work over the softest, fleshiest part where his beard had left the worst rash. When he can’t take it anymore, he rips Louis’s head up by the hair with one hand, using the other to massage the hurt away. 

Louis grins despite the pain in his scalp, fighting Harry’s grip to lean in and catch his mouth in a heated kiss. Harry’s fingers loosen as Louis’s tongue invades his mouth, letting go of his hair to cradle his head instead. His other hand is still cupping the sore spot on his inner thigh as they kiss. 

“Louis,” he whispers, their mouths still connected, lips brushing. “Louis.”

Louis nips at his lower lip before sucking on it. “What?” he asks, his voice a little rough and high. 

Harry moves both his hands so they rest on the back of Louis’s neck. “ _Suck me_ ,” he growls, pushing down hard. 

Louis only gets his hands on top of Harry’s thighs just in time to stop from smashing into the pool deck between Harry’s legs. Harry’s erection catches him in the cheek, but he bodily throws himself backward without taking it in his mouth, splashing into the water. Harry lets out a wounded noise as Louis submerges himself and kicks off the side of the pool to glide into the middle. 

“Hey!” Harry yells when Louis surfaces. “Get back here!” 

“How about you get in here instead?” Louis taunts, spinning around in the center of the shallow end. The pool lights sparkles off every bead of water on his skin, making him glisten ethereally as he twirls. If he weren’t such a menace, Harry would think he looks magical. 

Since he’s already naked and quite wet, Harry slides into the pool. He hisses as the water hits the light abrasions on his skin, sending stinging pain up and down his thighs, but he ignores it as he wades over to Louis. His hard cock leads the way. 

Louis tenses up as Harry nears, preparing himself for a tussle, but Harry just slides his hands around Louis’s sides until he cups his bum and lifts him up. Letting out surprised squeak, Louis instinctively wraps his legs around Harry’s thighs, shimmying up until he’s perched properly on his hips. 

They grin at each other, giggling nervously at the tension they’ve created, both waiting for the other one to make the first move. Louis squeezes his strong thighs around Harry’s waist, rubbing himself off a little on Harry’s stomach. Harry hadn’t realized, but Louis had grown hard from teasing him before. 

“If we had lube, I’d fuck that smile right off your face,” Harry murmurs into Louis’s ear before licking along the shell of it. His skin tastes like chlorine, but it doesn’t deter him. He finishes by biting the lobe—two can play at this game. 

Louis shivers at the sensation, his fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders. “Don’t you have dolphins to save?” he asks, tilting his head to the side cutely.

Harry mock gasps at Louis’s audacity before tipping him backward and dunking his head under the water. Louis scrunches up his face and holds his breath, his arms and legs tightening around Harry’s body as he’s submerged. The change in position makes Harry’s erection press up in Louis’s backside, and he holds back a groan. 

Spluttering when Harry lifts him back up, Louis blows a wet raspberry right in the other boy’s face. “Mean!” he snaps, but he nuzzles into Harry’s neck to wipe the water from his eyes. 

Harry’s chest grows warm as Louis cuddles up against him, and he cradles the back of his head with his hand, holding him close in the middle of their pool. If anyone were to peek over their hedges—he doesn’t let himself entertain the thought; it feels to good to touch each other in the open air. 

He’s about to ask Louis if he would like to take this to the bedroom now when he feels suction on the spot under his jaw—Louis’s favorite spot, the exact reason this whole thing started. “Hey, that’s not where no one can see it!” Harry cries, wriggling to dislodge Louis’s mouth. He’s not sure what has gotten into Louis tonight, maybe a combination of post-concert adrenaline and a few beers, but Harry’s skin is sure paying the price. Not that he ever minds Louis’s marks, but he has to deal with a lot of shit when they’re in visible places—and Louis _knows_ this. 

“I was bored,” Louis explains. He rolls his hips against Harry’s a few times so the head of his cock drags over the ridges of Harry’s abs. 

“Someone ought to take you down a notch, Tomlinson,” Harry mutters, echoing Louis’s earlier sentiment. Louis just grins. 

“Oh, that’s what you’ve wanted all along, huh?” Harry teases, starting to walk through the shallow end with Louis wrapped around him like a koala. Louis’s still grinning when Harry pries him off and stands him up on the bottom of the steps. “Go on.” 

Louis walks up the steps, glancing behind him to make sure Harry is watching his ass—he is. Harry lifts a hand to give it a wet slap, making Louis shriek with laughter and hasten up the rest of the stairs. 

They collapse in a pile of wet limbs on top of their big round sun lounger, half of it covered by a canopy. The white and blue cushions darken with water as they roll around, Harry quickly gaining the upper hand and climbing on top of Louis. He moves up his body until he’s sitting on Louis’s chest, kneeling on his upper arms to pin them down. 

Taking a second to catch their breath, they both just stare at each other. Louis’s eyes travel down Harry’s body to his dripping thighs, only inches from his face, smirking when he sees the bruises and rashes he made there. 

“Think that’s funny?” Harry asks, moving forward to brush his cock over Louis’s smiling lips. The older boy opens his mouth a little, trying to dart his tongue out to taste. “I’m not going to be able to wear jeans for a week.” 

It’s all talk, and Louis knows it, since he’s found Harry many times standing in front of mirrors and admiring love bites on his hipbones or scratches down his spine—or even explaining them in detail to poor unsuspecting people like Liam. 

“Going to make it up to me?” Harry murmurs, smearing his precome on Louis’s lower lip. It glistens like gloss, and Louis opens his mouth wider. 

“Come on,” Louis begs when Harry still doesn’t give it to him, lifting his head off the cushion and trying to suck Harry’s cockhead into his mouth. 

Instead of pulling back, Harry drives his hips forward, forcing his cock straight down Louis’s throat. Louis gags hard, his arms twisting underneath Harry’s knees, and Harry stays still just a moment longer before pulling out. 

“Fuck,” Louis splutters, swallowing and coughing. Once he’s regained his composure, though, he opens his mouth back up. 

“So good,” Harry groans, sliding back into his mouth. He’s stunned at Louis’s change in behavior, but Louis always likes to keep him guessing. Once he feels Louis’s nose press against his pubic bone, he stills, leaving himself fully embedded in the boy’s throat until he feels him choking around him. 

When he withdraws, his dick is covered in thick spit, so he slaps it against Louis’s cheek a few times where they’re wet with pool water and tears. Louis coughs, his cheeks deep red, but he still manages to beg, “Let me suck you, _please_.” 

Harry pretends to pause like he’s thinking, but then he smiles and rolls off Louis, their skin sticking together with chlorine. Propping himself up on the pillows at the back of lounger, he sprawls out so Louis can crawl between his legs. 

Louis settles on his stomach on the soft cushions, giving Harry a beautiful view down his spine to his plentiful ass, one cheek still a light pink from the earlier spank. He wastes no time in grabbing Harry’s cock, directing it down into his mouth and sucking hard around the head. 

Harry’s heels dig into the lounger at the sensation, Louis’s devilish tongue wriggling into his slit and sending tremors of pleasure through his body. “Oh, fuck,” Harry gasps, digging his nails into one of the pillows beside him. “Fuck, Lou.” 

Louis pulls his mouth off so he can spit onto his index finger before sliding it between Harry’s cheeks to seek out his hole. Harry holds in his breath as Louis breaches him, gently working his way in since he doesn’t have proper lube. 

Once his finger is all the way inside Louis crooks it to rub the pad over Harry’s inner walls, seeking out his spot. It’s a tough angle without enough lubrication, and his finger isn’t as long as Harry’s, so he sucks Harry’s cock back into his mouth to make up for it. 

Harry moans, bucking his hips up and making Louis choke, but it doesn’t slow Louis down. His head bobs smoothly up and down, lips suctioned tight around Harry’s shaft, tongue working over the underside of his cock. He very carefully moves his finger just a centimeter in either direction, fucking Harry with it just enough for him to feel it but not to hurt him. 

“Yes, baby,” Harry groans out, his eyes rolling back at the sensation of Louis’s hot, wet mouth _finally_ where he needs it the most. He rolls his hips and—there, Louis’s finger finally reaches that perfect spot inside him, making him whine high in the back of his throat. 

Louis knows he’s found it, so he rubs it mercilessly, sucking Harry as hard and as fast as he can; he’s teased Harry long enough. When he feels Harry’s body start to tremble with his oncoming orgasm, Louis takes his free hand and drags his nails down the inside of Harry’s thigh. 

Harry lets out a strangled noise, the pain causing him to immediately come hard down Louis’s throat. Louis struggles to swallow everything with Harry’s spasming hips choking him, feeling Harry’s hole clamp down around his single finger with the force of his orgasm. Only when he collapses back down against the cushions does Louis pull of completely, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Harry’s chest rises and falls with his panting, the butterfly tattoo expanding and contracting. Louis slowly withdraws his finger and straightens up, pushing Harry’s knee to the side so he can examine his inner thigh. 

“Oops,” he mumbles as he sees the four dark red streaks down Harry’s skin from his nails, which run right over his beard burn and love bites of varying degrees. Harry really isn’t going to be able to wear jeans for a week. He leans forward and kisses the softest spot, making sure to rub his jaw over it just a little bit more. 

“Jesus, you’re going to kill me,” Harry huffs, throwing an arm over his face. 

Louis smiles and snuggles up to Harry’s side amongst all the pillows, their skin stiff from the drying pool water. His own erection, still unattended to, pokes into Harry’s hip. Harry weakly moves his arm off his face and drops his hand down to wrap around it. 

“Just…make a hole. With your hand,” Louis instructs, his tone a little desperate as he tucks his head against Harry’s shoulder. Harry does as he says, holding his fingers around Louis’s shaft and not moving them. Louis starts thrusting his hips, thrusting his dry cock in and out of Harry’s grip. 

“Spit in your palm,” Louis begs, his lips right near Harry’s ear. Harry makes a tired noise, but he lifts his hand up only long enough to spit in it before wrapping it back around Louis’s cock. 

Harry lets his eyes fall closed as Louis works on getting himself off. The light sounds Louis makes, soft pants and grunts, are so beautiful, and Harry can hear every single one because of the way Louis is curled up at his side with his head on his shoulder. 

“Tighter,” Louis pleads, his voice high and breathy, so Harry tightens his fingers. 

Louis’s sounds get more and more frantic as his thrusts speed up, and then Harry feels his rhythm stutter just before a gush of wet hits his hip and pours over his hand. He keeps still so Louis can drag out the feeling as long as he likes, content to just listen to the weak little whimpers he makes from the oversensitivity. Finally, Louis collapses, boneless against Harry’s side. 

They both lie there quietly as Louis’s breathing regulates, come drying on Harry’s fingers and side, the buzzing sound of the pool filter and the water lapping against the edges lulling them into a half-sleep in the shadow of the lounger’s canopy. They both feel safe and warm, the air still dry and hot even in the middle of the night, the cushions damp beneath their bodies. The exhaustion and soreness from their concert finally starts to set in. 

After a half hour or so, Harry rolls over and kisses Louis’s nose. “Let’s go to bed,” he whispers. 

Without opening his eyes, Louis sticks his tongue out and licks a stripe up Harry’s entire face. 

“Blugh! Louis!” Harry cries, scrubbing the hand not covered in dried come over his face. “Fine, you sleep out here then.” He tries to get up and crawl out of the lounger, but Louis clings to him. 

“Carry me?” Louis asks, blinking sleepily up at Harry, his hair sticking up in a million directions. 

Harry rolls his eyes, freeing himself from Louis’s grip and standing up. But before Louis can so much as make a pouty face, Harry scoops him up off the lounger and throws him over his shoulder. 

“Hey!” Louis cries, mindless of their neighbors as Harry starts walking back toward the house. He pounds his fists on Harry’s back where he’s hanging upside down. “This is not what I meant, this is not what I meant!” 

Harry slaps his ass, since it’s such an easy target in this position, and Louis’s shrieks indignantly. Every single step makes Harry’s thigh sting where they rub together, so he doesn’t hesitate to give Louis a couple more spanks for good measure. Louis kicks his legs out, but it’s half-hearted. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Harry repeats, pulling open the slider to a rush of cool air from inside. 

“There’s come on your hip,” Louis points out, since he can see it the way he’s hanging down Harry’s back. 

“You can wash that off when you’re putting lotion on my thighs,” Harry says, smirking as he finally lets Louis down at the foot of the stairs. Louis immediately spins around the face him, and Harry thinks they’re about to have another little throw down, but instead Louis stands on his tiptoes and gives Harry’s lips the lightest butterfly kiss. 

“Love you,” he whispers, gazing up at him with crystal eyes. 

Harry’s face breaks into a smile, dimples as big as his cheeks. “Love you, too.”


End file.
